


Writing Tattoos and Gunshot Wounds

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Killer!Cas, M/M, pierced! Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't innocent, the Novaks are bad people and this just leads everything downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Tattoos and Gunshot Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, dont hate me.

Castiel stooped, head tilted with a small, creepy smile of satisfaction. Blood was splattered along his jaw and clothes, he could feel it dripping down his face and seeping through his shirt. Raphael stood on from a distance, surveying the work with an unsatisfied expression, despite Castiel not having turned around to spot it. Right before he could complain, Castiel's phone began to vibrate in his pocket as the opening instrumental of Back to Black filled the silence besides the various noise outside. He stretched to his feet at the sight of the caller ID and strolled into the dark corner.

"Hello Dean..."

Raphael's irritation was enough to scorch his brother but then again, everyone was use to it as Raphael probably hadn't smiled since the beginning of time.  
There was groggy speech on the other side of the line as Castiel nodded despite Dean's inability to see him.

"Dean, you are aware that it's about three in the morning?"

There was some sarcastic comment on the other end right before the line whent dead.

Raphael stared with dead eyes at him, "I'm not getting rid it. Your kill, your mess."

Castiel groaned while rubbing his hand across his face; a bad habit he'd pick up from Dean. 

"Just..." He sighed in exasperation, "Take care of it Raphael...I'll pay you later. I have to go."

He considered Castiel while holding his chin, "Fine, but double than last time."

Castiel groaned but nodded quickly, ditching his bloody clothes onto the cemented floor and pulling on the fresher ones from in his bag. He began to scurry off towards the almost broken, woode floor when Raphael spoke,  
"You better be careful Castiel, you've got that Winchester boy clouding your head."

At the ungodly hour of the morning, Castiel wiped the blood from his face into a handkerchief on the silent walk to Dean's house; Castiel sighed. He wiped off his hands as welland shoved the soft material into his shoulder bag. Earbuds in, 'In My Place' trickled into his eardrums as he rounded the corner and eventually came into Dean's neighbourhood. The russian influence in his voice and it's natural roughness mumbled the lyrics as the house came into view.

He texted his whereabouts to Gabe before striding across the lawn and ducking behind the house. He callled Dean who immediately hung up and then there was padding down the stairs before the kitchen door swung open.

Cas narrowed his eyebrows, head tilted in confusion. Dean yanked him inside and closed the door and locked the door behind him.

"Dude, please tell me that Gabriel or one of them dropped you off and that your sorry ass didn't walk here at this hour."

"On the phone I did mention the late-"

Dean exhaled in annoyance but smiled happily with a hand on his shoulder, "You really one crazy son of a bitch Cas."

"But Dean, you said if I came over to keep you company, you'd make me burgers."

Castiel pouted slightly as much as his stoic mannerisms would allow and Dean's grin widen incredulously.

"Sure Cas, let's make you some burgers." Dean turned him around and patted his shoulder blades as he leaded him to the kitchen to the only seat at the island.

Cas, who had yet to take out his earbuds, placed his ipod on the counter and glanced around as if he hadn't already been there a thousand times prior. He glanced back when Dean began frying the burgers on the stove and asked,  
"I'm going to go shower Dean."

"Sure thing Cas, food'll be ready by the time you're out."

Cas dragged himself upstairs and immediately to the bathroom. Despite the lack of blood, he could still envision it in the mirror, whether the patterns were imaginary or not. 

After he was all finished and done, he heaved as he borrowed a black shirt from Dean's closet and pulled back on his black jeans. Dean hadn't called yet so that meant that the burgers weren't quite ready. Cas crawled into Dean's bed and stretched out on his stomach before burying his face into the pillow. His eyes lay closed but his muscles ached and the weight of the day was sinking in. He could feel himself drifting away as his limb lost all movement.

 

Cas shot up in bed, chest rising and falling at an erratic level as Dean stared at him with fixed seriousness.

"Just...Just breathe." Dean's facial expression was a mixture of fear and confusion as his grip on Cas tightened.

Cas slumped his shoulders, nodded once or twice and glanced everywhere but at Dean. His heart rate calmed down a bit and he exhaled deeply.  
Dean was seated on his side of the bed and moved to sit in front of him with disdain.

"Hey...Talk to me, are you alright?" 

Cas glanced up, gulped and immediately scratched at the horizontal lines on his forearms. The sweat caused him to feel dirty again as he opened his mouth to speak but it closed slowly. He licked his chapped lips along with his spider bites; two black hoops on the left side of his lower lip. Dean froze as if he'd caught sight of something that made his stomach churn and he became tense.

"Is that...Is that blood Cas?"

Castiel's usually calm and in control eyes widened and he started grabbing at his arms and legs in haste but Dean motioned to the side of his neck near his collar bone. Cas scratched at it and minute red flakes were indeed under his nails. Cas cursed lightly and looked back up at Dean with fear in his eyes.


End file.
